Die Magie der Sprachen
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Sirius makes fun of Remus for looking as a book that is filled with German. Well, Remus decided it was payback for making fun of that. Remus loves botching the translations for Sirius.


_**Die Magie der Sprachen.**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

The Marauders were currently in the Library studying for their OWLs. It was a Sunday morning and they all decided to act least get up early in the mornings to get ahead if they can. They were not having too much trouble as they moseyed on by of different subjects.

Remus on the other hand, he was already caught up in all of this work, and was currently reading a book of Languages. He had always wanted to learn different languages, such as French, Swedish, Dutch, Italian, and German. It would be fun to learn if he put some time an effort into it. He was looking through a german book when Sirius decided to sit next to him and bug him.

It included poking him in the arm, chest, legs, and face. Remus had a pretty decent amount of patience, but his last straw was when James and Peter snickered as Sirius decided to poke his nose.

"Enough, Padfoot!" Remus said slapping away Sirius' hand. "What do you want?"

Sirius gave him a grin.

"C'mon mate, don't be so boring. Come with us, we are planning on par king the Slytherins for dinner tonight. How does that sound?" Sirius said with a mad look in his eye.

Say what you want about the Black family, but even Sirius was prone to a bit of madness that glinted in his silver eyes.

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Not now, Padfoot. I want to study this book a little. My parents and myself will be going to Germany this summer. Hopefully for something of… _my condition_." He spoke softly in the Library.

Madame Pince was around, and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Come on, Mooney, you really shouldn't be such a stick in the mud. It's Sunday! The day before Monday, the most dreadful of days…" Sirius said dramatically.

"No." Remus said as he turned back to his book.

Remus knew how to speak German. His father thought it would be proper for him to learn it (as the Lupin family often goes to Germany for a program of a 4 week Summer school for those with Lycanthropy) and he quite enjoyed the language. But he couldn't enjoy reading the book as Sirius kept bugging him.

Sirius wouldn't leave him alone. In fact, he kept saying his name over and over again in various pitches, poking him where she didn't want to be poked, and James and Peter weren't making things easier as they were snickering at his predicament.

Sirius decided to turn up his annoyance a notch and sweet merlin, Remus wanted to wring his neck. Sirius decided to moan his name in his damn ear! This made Peter and James bust their guts laughing. They got kicked out of the library for the rest of the day. At least Remus has his book.

"C'mon Mooney! I don't see why you are so damn interested in learning a couple of languages. It's not like they will help you in the long run." Sirius chuckled.

Remue remembered a spell that would make a person speak a different language. He knew for a fact that Sirius learned French and Italian when he was a boy, but German was something he hated to speak. Said it wasn't romantic enough. This would be fun.

So Remus decided to put a spell on him. He mutter the spell as Sirius was talking to James and Peter about shagging a seventh year girl beneath the quidditch stands, when he blurted things out in German.

" _Und dann schrie sie die süßeste…was zum Tefel?"_ Sirius became completely comfused.

"Oi, Padfoot, whats wrong with you?" Peter asked.

Sirius shook his head and tried to speak again.

" _Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, diese Sprache zu sprechen._ "Sirius said panicking.

"Pad foot, you are speaking German!"James laughed.

Sirius paled before Remus busted out laughing.

"Now, now Sirius, speaking German won't help you in the long run." Remus chuckled.

Sirius paled before yelling at Remus with a fury of a thousand suns in angry German. But Remus refused to take off the spell any time soon. But he was happy to translate.

And so, anytime someone would ask Sirius a question or try to speak with him privately, Remus was there to translate.

But Remus would botch the translation anyways. Saying that it was all in good fun.

The best was when dinner came around, and Sirius was desperate for James to understand him.

 _"James! Sagen Remus um aus dem Bann! Bitte! Ich flehe dich an!_ _"_ He was pleading with James to help him out.

"What is he saying now, Remus?"James smiled.

"Oh, he's asking me to tell you, your eyes look stunning today, James." Remus said with a shit eating grin.

Sirius lost his temper.

" _Remus! Sie sind ein arsehol auf die Spitze! Ein Verräter an der Mauraders! Wie kannst du mir das antun!"_ Sirius shouted at his werewolf friend before turning to James. " _Auf ihn hören Sie nicht, Krone_!"

"Absolutely spiffing, he says."Remus chuckled.

This made the three Marauders laugh as Sirius as he grumbled something not so nice in German in retaliation.

At the end of the day, Remus finally took off the language charm on Sirius.

Of course, Sirius tackled Remus to the ground as payback. It was Remus' fault for giving him such a un-romantic language after all.

'Tis the life of the Marauders.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Well, here's another Marauder's one-shot. I haven't done one for a while. XD Thank you tumblr and pintrest for giving me an idea for the Marauders. I enjoy writing them in their innocent years. Especially the funny times. XD Also, I'm too lazy to write the translations down and I might have some words wrong anyways. But it was fun for Remus to get back at Sirius for poking fun at him. XD Also, I have nothing against the German Language. I actually like it. I'm a sucker for those with German accents as well with those with British, Italian, French, and Swedish accents as well. XD I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. _**Please Leave detailed reviews and opinions for my stories and one-shots please!**_ I really like hearing from you guys as the reviews help me boost ideas for my stories. Give them a try! I know you would like them! :D I'll see you guys in the next One Shot.

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
